


Faith & Hope

by synchnexus



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Illustrations, Pets, Post-Blind Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchnexus/pseuds/synchnexus
Summary: But there she was the next morning. A meow ready to be delivered as soon he made it downstairs. So he fed her again. And again at the second night. And the third.“Well, seems she choose you.” Jenny said when she visited, one week into such ordeal.“That was an one sided decision I was not informed about, then.” He argued. “I never had a cat.”The Sole Survivor just giggled. “She’s a cat, Danse. That’s just how it works. Are you going to throw her out?”Danse avoids getting attached to the working animals in Sanctuary Hills, wary of growing attached and having to deal with losing them down the run. What he doesn't know is that some species don't obey silly human laws.





	Faith & Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet that wouldn't leave my mind! It's purely for the fluff, and I hope it brings someone a smile. With pictures!

Danse had never actively sought the companionship from any of Sanctuary’s animals. The dogs would come around, sure, as dogs do. But they were, however noble, beasts made to protect the civilians. He couldn’t dare to get too attached, mostly because he’d already have a fair share of loss to deal with. If they fell on battle, there was no telling how it would affect him. Instead of selfish love, he extended them the respect and pride like any other human Minutemen. Soldiers, like them.

What he couldn’t have planned was to one day walk into his house to find sapphire eyes staring at him with nonchalant interest. She had fur as white as winter snow, untainted from the grime of the Wasteland. He fed her a good share of Mirelurk meat before heading to bed, knowing she’d leave once the plate was empty, like most cats do.

But there she was the next morning. A meow ready to be delivered as soon he made it downstairs. So he fed her again. And again at the second night. And the third.

“Well, seems she choose you.” Jenny said when she visited, one week into such ordeal.

“That was an one sided decision I was not informed about, then.” He argued. “I never had a cat.”

The Sole Survivor just giggled. “She’s a cat, Danse. That’s just how it works. Are you going to throw her out?”

Of course he wouldn’t.

It was awkward at first. But on the second weekend he was getting used to have someone to greet good evening after a long day of work. By the third, he barely noticed how he could keep long conversations going without feeling ashamed of himself.

He named her Faith.

By the second month, the loneliness was almost insignificant. When he’d lay awake at night, troubled by his own rogue thoughts, she’d sense it like some hidden animal magic. Come into the bed with no invitation, and to his bewilderment, curl up near his head, vibrating and purring until all he could do was ignore the hurt and pay attention to her. Attention was something she was rather fond of, and something he discovered to be able to gladly provide her with.

By the third month, Faith proved that her surprises were endless and plenty. She’d disappear one morning, and when Danse considered his fear turned real, she made her presence known by nighttime. He found her hidden strategically within an empty drawer in his indoors workshop, revealing her secrets within.

There with her laid a single kitten, as white as her mother, though her eyes were of a deep yellow.

However another often lonely soul remained hidden in Sanctuary, away from eyes which would see him harmed. ‘Uncle Danse’ didn’t keep the kitten. Faith was already enough guardian angel.

Danse never knew if it was something programmed into him, or a feeling he’d learned to nurture among the humans, but seeing the corners of Shaun’s eyes wrinkle as he smiled would always bring warmth to his heart. Jennifer said he had his father’s eyes, and though Danse never knew the man, he understood that she didn’t simply mean the colors.

“What name will you give her?” He asked, watching the boy pick the tiny tiny body with a gentleness beyond words.

Shaun hummed, debating as he admired the meowing little cat.

“Hope.” He decided.

Danse ran his hand over the child’s head, messing his protegee hair with a smile.

“A fine name.”

Faith had bore Hope, though these, Danse was slowly learning, were gifts already mercifully given to him sometime ago.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find that story on [Tumblr](https://tarberrymentats.tumblr.com/post/187252643047/faith-hope-danse-had-never-actively-sought-the)!


End file.
